Mate'n Seasons A Comin
by abandoned-account2234
Summary: REVISED AU. GT never happened. Pan experinces the effect that heat can have on a saiyan female for the 1st time. PanUub. Sorry to all you PanTrunks fans out there. DISCONTINUED
1. A Hero Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT. If I did I'd give it to Akira Toriyama so he could remake it, and not let someone else take advantage of his creation.

"talking"

_thinking_

: telepathic communicating:

Pan-16

Uub-18

**Chapter 1: A Hero Returns**

Pan's sitting in her living room flipping through the different channels, bored as hell. She is 16 now and her raven-colored hair was now ½ way down her back with the bangs still hanging over her eyes, tickling her eyelashes every time she would blink. Her naturally dark hair color radiated her olive skin tone very well. She had indeed grown since we last say her at the tender age of 14, but only by a couple of inches. Now she stood at a proud 5'3" tall. As she lay on the couch staring aimlessly at the television screen, her chocolate brown eyes were drained of energy and replaced with boredom.

Pan no longer wore her signature bandana, but she did still wear a half shirt. She had on a light baby blue cutoff short-sleeved T-shirt, which clung very snugly to her upper region. Since she'd developed more her T-shirts no longer 'floated'. Not yet a DD and no longer an A, Pan's a large 32Ccup. Her shirt not only showed off her curves but her shiny silver and purple belly button ring. She also wore slightly baggy dark blue capris with a chain hanging out of the left pocket, and black sandals. She decided to shut off the TV. Pan got up from the couch walking/dragging herself over toward the kitchen, to fix a sandwich.

Hmm…let's see…we got some…lettuce, ham, turkey, tomatoes…humph, pan (bread) of course! Mayonnaise, mustard…yadda, yadda, yadda…

After she gathered all of the necessities the sandwich making began. When Pan finished she cleaned up the mess she had made. With sandwich in hand Pan walked outside into the cool summer breeze with wind whisking through her hair. She sat down on a firm wooden bench on the outside of her house. Sitting on the bench Pan swung her legs feely, taking small bites from the sandwich while doing so.

She felt two strong power levels heading her way. Stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, and then taking a few seconds to swallow, she hopped out of her seat and ran next door to her grandma's house. One of the power levels felt familiar and she didn't know why, but the other one was a complete mystery. Pan burst through the front door breaking it off from its hinges, startling Videl and Chichi; who were just in the middle of having coffee (which Videl accidentally knocked over).

Pan teleported in front of them and started talking really fast to the point at which no one would be able to understand her.

"Momgrandmasomeonescomingandtheirsuperstrongwherearedadandunclegotenweneedthemhereincasesomeevilscomingandimgonnaneedsomehelpcauseyourenotexactlyaspringchikenmomnooffense!" Pan shouted all in one breath to the both of them.

Videl, being used to her daughters frantic outbursts understood every single word she just said. Videl glared at Pan for the last comment she made, but sucked it up then proceed to tell Gohan what was going on using their telepathic saiyan bond. As, she too felt the power levels draw nearer.

: Gohan? Gohan are you there? Do you feel that::

: Yeah, I do, and I think that it might be my dad::

: What? Really are you sure? Goku's really back that's fantastic::

: ….. :

: Gohan, what's wrong::

: Somebody else is with him, I don't know who they are but their ki is incredibly high. I guess that since they're with dad they must be good, but just incase, I'll go and find Goten and we'll head on over. :

: Okay, love you sweetie. Bye:

: Love you to sweetheart, bye. :

They broke the connection. Chichi and pan watched her intently as she had conversated with Gohan telepathically. They watched as her face went from panicked to confused to beaming. Videl looked at their awaiting faces smiling she said,

"Goku's back."

-----------End Chapter-----------

Can I at least get 5 reviews? Kon'nichiwa! Sayonara!


	2. Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT. If I did I'd give it to Akira Toriyama so he could remake it, and not let someone else take advantage of his creation.

"talking"

_thinking_

Pan-16

Uub-18

**Chapter 2: Dilemma's **

Chichi and Pan's mouths hung open as they stared wide-eyed at Videl. Had they just heard right? Goku was finally coming back form only Kami knows where after 10 years of being gone! Pan started jumping for joy, squealing happily finding out that her grandpa was finally coming home! She acted like she was a 5 year old and her parents told her that they just bought a candy store. Chichi collapsed onto her knees as Videl rushed to her side sitting her up before she could hit the floor.

Pan's sensitive saiyan ears picked up a crackle coming from outside.

"Grandpa!"

She swung open, what was left, of the front door. To see none other than Goku! He had a rather surprised look on his face.His a gaped mouthe,broke out into a big grin showing all his teeth.

" Hi Panny."

She couldn't hold it back anymore she leaped at him with tears streaming down her face, wrapping her short arms around his neck she pulled him into a neck breaking bear hug. You got to love that saiyan strength!

" Grandpa it's really you! I missed you soo much! Where in the world have you been all this time?"

Goku laughed whole-heartedly as questions came pouring out of her mouth. Setting pan down on her feet, he patted her head. Pan grunted and crossed her arms across her chest. (She hated when people did that; treating her like some kind of defenseless baby.) Goku walked into the house not taking him long to find whom he was looking for and there she sat. Chichi. Then pan staggered in behind him. Goku looked back to the doorway at pan.

" Yep. I'm back kiddo. Sorry Panny, I promise I'll answer all of your questions later, but right now I think that your grandmother's having another nervous breakdown."

Pan pouted a little, but nodded her head as Goku walked over to Chichi. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, like a scene from some kind of old romantic movie, as Goku stood in front of chichi. His eyes softened as he looked down at her. He knelt down, and then clasped one of her tiny hand between his own.

Chichi looked up with tears streaming down her face. Praying to Kami that it wasn't her imagination playing sick tricks on her again. Goku leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, sending an old, but still alive sensation through her body that she hasn't felt for a long time. A few seconds later they broke apart and chichi collapsed onto Goku's chest, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

With her face still pressed onto his chest she spoke in between her sobs,

":sniff: Go-ku…:sniff: I missed you s-so :sniff: much."

Out of nowhere she pulled out a frying pan and smacked him across the head.

"OW! Chichi what'd you do the for!"

"Don't take that tone with me mister, and don't you **EVER** leave for that long **EVER** again!"

Then she burst out into tears completely soaking his light blue gi.(the one from the beginning of GT.) He smiled down at her, while nursing his newly formed bump on his head.

Gokugently rubbed her back saying in a low voice,

"It's ok I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

Videl smiled at the scene unfolding before her, she patted Goku's shoulder and mouthed,

"Glad to have you back."

As she walked past him and chichi, then she grabbed Pan's shoulders and spun her around pushing her through the front door frame. (it broke off remember ;) but Videl wanted to give them some privacy so ever so carefully she reached inside and picked up the door. Then being as quiet as she could be placed it back onto its hinges.

As she and Pan began to walk away, not even to steps later, it fell down and crashed onto the floor. It startled Goku and Chichi as they looked, and Videl's head popped through the doorframe.

"Hehe, um…sorry about that you two just continue what you were doing."

Pan chuckled, "Smooth move mother."

Once they were outside, and the door was placed neatly on the floor, they noticed a tall dark skinned young man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Some of his black mohawked hair was falling over his eyes. He was dressed rather oddly to might I add. With baggy white pants and a black vest with a gold trimming, which revealed his well-defined chest and chizzled abs.(A/N: GT outfit) All of this made him look very attractive pan noticed.

_Wow, he's hot. _

Pan blushed thinking this about a complete stranger, and Videl saw this. Pan tensed up when she saw her mother look at her, though Videl just smiled down at her daughter.

_Teenagers. _

Pan decided to introduce herself taking a sane approach to him. (A/N: which is better than what she was about to do; no not that, she was going to attack him.)

"Hi I'm Son Pan and this is my mother Son Videl. Not to rude or anything like that, but who are you and what are you doing here?"

The stranger looked at her then chuckled silently to himself.

"That Goku, he never is one to take no for an answer…" He said to no one in particular.

Then he looked up and politely stuck his hand out towards pan so she could shake it. She hesitated at first but shook it in the end, thanks to a hard shove from Videl. Shaking his hand pan felt how strong his grip was for him just being a 'normal' human.

"Sorry I hadn't formally introduced myself, but Goku had me convinced that you all would remember who I was. Then again seeing as to how we've never officially met before I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Uub Majuubi. Goku's told me so much about you all, he really loves his family."

Pan glared at him. Why would **her** grandfather be telling a complete stranger about him? He could just be making up this whole story, right? Videl and Uub shook hands.

" It's nice to meet you Uub. And I think that Imight actuallyremember you. Weren't you the little kid that participated in the last World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku?"

Uub blushed scratching the back of his head, which was a habit he'd developed from Goku.

"Yep, that was me alright. Goku told me that I was a reincarnation of…"

Pan pretty much tuned them out as they continued talking about why Goku had chosen him to train. She was trying to figure out what her mom had just said, about him being the in the tournament.

_I remember that tournament. I won it! Wait one damn second, that was the year that was the year…that GRANDPA LEFT! And I do remember him being in a fight with a dark skinned kid. No, no, no, no…there's no way. Is it possible? That can't possibly be the same person. Could it? Of course not, that kid was skinny ribs showing and everything, and this guy; you can't see **ONE** bone on him! If anything he's covered in muscles. Nice, big strong muscle-what am I thinking? I just met him and if he. They're both black, check, Mohawk, check…I do remember now. He took away **MY GRANDPA! THAT**-_

"BASTARD!"

Pan yelled, obliviously no longer talking in her mind. Then she lunged at uub, tackling him to the ground! Her power level rising higher and higher, as she tried to strangle the life out of him!

* * *

**-----END-----**

**shima orealu**- thank you.

**ladybugg**- that's 1 under my spell now for time to possess all the p/t fans from all over the world! MUWAHAHA!…Uh sorry kind of lost it. Thank u for taking the time to read my story, even though you are from the other side (pan/trunks)

**Lukka**- thanx I'm probably gonna work on this story more since im more a dbz fan than inuyasha

**crazie-foe-u**- thank u I will

**fadz**- sorry bout that; I'll try not to write anymore of those kinds of sentences. Thank u

YaY! I actually got 5 reviews for the 1st chapter. I'm not gonna be greedy and ask for 10 now. Can I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter? Come on people, U CAN DO IT!


	3. So Many Questions?

-1

A/N: Hey you guys so sorry it's taken me so long to update. But I'm back and thanks to everyone for staying with this story I'll try and get the next chapter up a lot faster. ENJOY! XD.

"talking"

_thinking_

: telepathic communicating:

Pan-16

Uub-18

**Chapter 3: So Many Questions?**

Videl's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, then she ran as quickly as she could to Pan. Videl wrapped her arms around Pan's tiny waist trying her best to pull Pan off of Uub. Pan had somehow managed to slide forward and was now straddling Uub's trim waist. Videl was using all of her strength, but Pan just wouldn't budge.

"Pan Son! What on Earth has gotten into you?"

Videl shouted still pulling her. No progress. Pan didn't respond immediately she had just ended up tightening her grip on his neck. Uub grabbed her wrists, and slowly pried her hands from off his neck. Her fingers squirmed in the air, like a spider on it's back, attempting the claw her way back to his neck.

"Nothing has gotten into me mother dearest! I'm just trying to give this asshole what he deserves!"

Pan yelled, with little beads of seat forming on her forehead.

_Almost there…gaah why does he have to be so strong!_

Videl anime-dropped, then got back up still attempting to pull Pan from Uub.

"I don't think that he deserves to be strangled to death Pan! Gosh why is this so hard. You only weigh 125 pounds!"

Pan just started swinging her arms around trying to get Uub to drop his grip he has on her wrists. He was trying his best to not hurt Pan in any way, or worse have her hurt him. As he sat up he was keeping her hands as far away from his neck as humanly possible. Unfortunately for him and Pan him sitting up didn't work out.

You see when Uub sat up Pan fell onto his lap with her legs spread open, her knees on either side of him. To make this situation even worse Pan landed on a rather large rock, of course she thought it was something else (A/N: Take a guess ;) ). This is a rather awkward position to b in, in front of anybody, especially when that somebody is your very own mother! (A/N: Videl slipped and fell on the ground. But now she's standing you watching this little scene unfold :) )

Pan blushed embarrassed and angry, thinking that he had did this purposely to try and humiliate her, or satisfy his own sick desires. She jumped from off of his lap, then bent over and slapped him across the face. **Hard**. So hard in fact that she stung her hand, and left a dark red-ish purple hand print on his left cheek.

"Pervert!"

Uub stood up rubbing his swollen discolored cheek glaring at Pan hate blazing in his eyes,

"Excuse me?"

Pan crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at him with even more hate in her eyes,

"You heard me you sick, PERVERT!"

And just as Pan was about to attack Uub, yet again, Gohan fly down and grabbed a hold of one of her shoulders, with a very serious look plastered on his face. His glare sent on Uub, who look like he was about to wet himself.

"Someone tell me what's going on here. Now!"

Videl cleared her throat signaling Gohan to look over to her. She'd began to grow an increasingly bad headache, and now stood with a hand to her head. Today went from good to bad, quick.

:Well you see honey, Pan is apparently trying to give this guy what he deserves.:

:And how is she trying to do that? Why is she doing this? And who is this guy:

:Strangle him to death? I don't know, and again I don't know.:

Ugh! When will she learn that you can't just go around strangling people, and expect your problem to be solved?

:I don't know we need to have a talk with her after this. Agreed:

:Agreed.:

Gohan heaved out a huge sigh of frustration looking down at his ill-tempered daughter. Unfortunately for him Pan had a combination of her mother's and grandmother's temper which left little room for negotiations to be made. Pan stood there with a scowl on her face not paying attention to Gohan, instead she watched her "target". Doing this was causing a weird feeling to form in her stomach and she didn't like it.

"Panny how many times have I, and your mother told you, trying to kill people won't solve anything? Now I think that you owe…"

Gohan paused and looked over to the dark-skinned stranger, silently asking for his name with out using words. After about 30 seconds of uncomfortable silence, Uub finally got what he was doing.

"My name is Uub Majuub, sir."

"Right, Uub. Pan you owe Uub here an apology. Right now."

Pan snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"For what may I ask dear father of mine?"

She said with as much attitude she had at the moment. But before Gohan could snap at her Uub beat him to it. Getting right in her face.

"For what? **For what! **Are you serious right now? You actually have the audacity to say 'for what' when it's perfectly clear what you did. Well I'll tell you exactly **what** you need to apologize for. Trying to choke the life out of me, like your some kind of psychotic bitch!"

Pan snatched herself away from Gohan's grip and got right in his grill too. (A/N: ha couldn't resist :) )

"Who in the hell are you calling a psychotic bitch, you mohawked pervert!"

"What why you little-"

Videl managed to squeeze in between the two of them, and tried her best to push them away form each other. No use. Pan hated, I mean **hated** the word 'little'. especially when someone used it to describe her. She powered up and got in a fighting stance.

"Little? I'll show you little!"

Uub growled and got in his own fighting stance ready to settle this, but Gohan has had enough. He slammed his foot into the ground leaving a big hole there, he had managed to shake them, and anything else within a 10mile radius of them.

"Quit fighting! Now I want to know why the hell you two are at each other's throats, how, and when all of this started. And I want to know right now!"

Pan ran and hid behind Videl, while Uub just stood there not daring to move or say anything. Suddenly out of nowhere Goten floated down from the sky, worry written on his face. He spotted Uub and landed next to Gohan getting in a fighting stance immediately.

"Hey bro. what's the deal? I sensed Pan's power level go way up, now you. And I felt two really strong ki's over here, but only one feels familiar. Who's this kid?"

"I don't know Ten, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Goku took this time to pop his head out of the doorframe (A/N: no door remember). He smiled 5x's bigger than he usually does, if that's possible. He is so happy because his two boys are standing there side by side ready to beat the life out of his pupil of the past 10 years. Ok the last part isn't that great, but still his boys are together, there aren't any evil villains here, and all is peaceful with the world. Goku couldn't ask for anything better.

Goku walked outside with open arms, Chichi close behind him. Gohan and Goten saw their father for the first time in 10 years!

"Dad/Dad!"

Gohan and Goten said at the same time. Gohan was confused, and Goten was just excited to have his father back. Goten ran up to his dad and locked him a strong bear hug,

"Dad oh my gosh I can't believe your finally back! Are you going to stay this time?"

Goku still had that huge grin on his face as he messed up Goten's hair,

"Yes Goten I'm going to stay home. For good this time. I think that it's time for me to move over and make room for a new generation of heroes."

He said the last part looking over at Uub, and Pan. Pan saw this and she just lost it, again. She jumped from behind Videl and looked at her grandfather while pointing at Uub.

"Grandpa how can you possibly call this…this moronic…PERVERT a hero!"

Goku had a puzzled look on his face,

"What exactly happened out here?"

Pan crossed her arms while making her way over to Uub,

"Hmph! I'll tell you all exactly what happened. This so called Uub Majeb or what ever his name is took it upon himself to ruin a perfectly happy family life, for his own little sick reasons!"

She was now standing right in front of him, grabbing a hold of his vest she pulled him down to her level.

"And I for one…can't stand…homewre…ckers…"

Then the unthinkable happened as Pan fell under a 'trance'. The second her eyes locked with Uub's any thought she had just had left her head. All she wanted to do at this moment was basically throw him on the ground, and have her way with him. Instead Pan yanked him closer and slammed her mouth against his, engulfing his mouth in a passionate kiss!

**------CLIFFHANGER------**

ladybugg- I'm glad you like my story. I absolutely love reading your reviews. Sadly Trunks will have to continue his suffering, because you will remain under my spell forever. MUWAHAHAH (well until I finish the story anyways)

Shima Orealy- Thanx glad you like it :)

AelitaAngels- Thank you for sticking with the story. Hope you liked this chapter :)

Ryuma- Thank you! I'm glad that my story reminds you of the actual thing. And I hated how they made Pan so short I mean Gohan was like 6feet tall, I think that she should of gotten some of his height. :)

Kinoha- I know there really aren't enough of these Pan/Uub stories out there hopefully I will inspire people to write them. Lol :)

Kel- Glad you liked chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed this one. :)

fluffypup- Thank you. I'll try and update faster next time :)

AFRICAN UUB- Thanks I'm glad that I can flow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

K-chan817- I did! I'll try and update faster next time :)

hot-ninja-babe- I try. Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Phew! I finally finished chapter 3! Yay I'm sorry that it took so long you guys, but thank you all for sticking by me, and enjoying my story. Hopefully I've inspired a few of you to go out there and write your own Pan/Uub fanfics. Don't forget to Review! Sorry for the cliffhanger you'll have to wait till the next chapter, and I promise it won't take me 7months this time. :)


	4. Explanations part1

Disclaimer: I'm back peoples! Wow over 4 months. Yeah it's been awhile and this chapter is LONGER woohoo! Hope you like it. And I so promise I will update sooner next time just keep the good reviews coming! RER!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Pan-16

Uub-18

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

Everyone stood their mouths hanging open as they watched Pan practically forcing herself on Uub. Her tongue is so far down his throat that he is having trouble breathing. Gohan's face turned a deep red from anger. He grabbed the back of Uub's top snatching him away from Uub, this broke Pan out of whatever 'trance' she was in.

"Pan Son what the hell is going on with you?!"

They all stood looking at her waiting for an answer, including Uub who is rubbing his soar throat. Pan blushed then looked down.

What is going on with me? I don't know what came over me it's like I couldn't control my body. My body…but why would my body want him. I just met the guy. Ugh! This is too much I need some air!

Without saying a word Pan powered up and blasted off to an unknown area. Gohan jumped up after her but Videl grabbed a hold of his forearm.

"What Gohan let's just give her some time to think."

"Think about what?! Why she suddenly decides to kiss some stranger for no reason what so ever!"

"Exactly."

"Grrr…fine! But I need to speak with you."

And when he said you he meant Uub. And this is the last thing Uub wanted to do. Goku had told him all about how Gohan defeated Cell and his hidden powers and how he went mystic Gohan. So talking to him, especially since he could feel his ki rising and he knew how angry he is, isn't exactly at the top of Uub's things to do list.

"Why is it that you need to talk with me Gohan?"

Not saying a word Gohan threw off his tie and made his way to their backyard, Uub figured it best to not ask anymore questions and just follow him. Goku went along to knowing that when Gohan loses his temper bad things tend to happen.

Once they made it to the backyard Gohan motioned for Uub to sit on their bench, which he immediately obeyed. Goku held his classic grin on his face, he's just so happy to see his son all grown up and dealing with his own parental problems. Gohan removed his glasses and rubbed his eyelids. Today is definitely not his day.

"Okay do you have any idea what may have possessed my daughter to …kiss you?"

"Aah no sir sorry but I don't think that I've ever met Pan before. Today is my first day meeting her. But I do feel as if I know you all from all of the stories Goku has told me."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way but I must warn you…"

Gohan got straight in his face, their noses nearly touching and if looks could kill Uub would be six feet under.

"If you so much as stick your tongue in her mouth, touch her anywhere where she isn't comfortable or even bring up the idea of the two of you being more than just friends, so help me kami I will-"

"Uh son can I talk to you for a minute."

Thank kami for Goku stepping in, because Uub was about a second away from pissing himself. Goku made sure that they are far enough away so that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Gohan don't you think that you may be going a little too far with this?"

"Father too far! Of course not if you didn't notice he didn't exactly try to pull away when Pan kissed him. And what was that all about?! I mean it's as if she's….she's-"

"Being controlled by some unknown force."

"Yeah. Wait how'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Gohan has Pan been moody lately?"

"Well she has been getting more agitatedly lately than normal. But I just assumed that she's on her period. And that's even hard for me to accept that she gets them."

"That could be a factor, but what else have you been noticing about her?"

Putting his hand on his chin Gohan thought long and hard about it.

"Let's see she's been eating more, and saying that she's burning up when it's been 70 degrees inside and you already know about the aggravation thing it's like no matter what I say she gets ticked off."

"Well doesn't that remind you of something?"

Hmm well it does ring a few bells. Videl acted like that when she was…OH MY GOD!

"PAN'S PREGNANT!"

Thanks for staying quite Gohan. That wasn't quite what I was going for though.

"Son that's not it-"

"YOU!"

He pointed to Uub, who's nose is now bleeding and he had gotten very light-headed. Videl, Chichi, and Goten are no longer hiding they're all glaring hate rays at Uub. They've all seemed to forgotten that this is Uub's first time meeting Pan so even if she was pregnant, which she's not, he couldn't possibly be the father.

"YOU BASTARD YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!!"

Lucky for Uub Goku is there to keep Gohan from murdering the innocent young man.

"Gohan listen, Pan isn't pregnant it's mating season for female saiyan's!"

"Huh, so she isn't pregnant?"

"No."

A group sigh, followed by a 'thank kami' went through the backyard. Now that Gohan's calmed down a little Goku went on to explain to them about it.

"Okay so I'm not 100 sure about all of the details but I remember Vegeta saying something about females saiyan's he said that they experience what Pan's going through whenever mating season starts. And it most likely occurs around the same time every month. And they only react to something when their mate is near by…oh so that's why it's called 'mating season'. I got it!"

Goten jumped in,

"What a second what about guys?"

"Well saiyan men are almost always in mating mode, it just depends on how well they can control themselves. And they don't just mate with their destined mates, they mate with what ever female will have them at the moment. The only way you can tell if a saiyan male is with their destined mate is if the bite the mates neck leaving two tiny bite marks, to 'claim their property'."

Then a group 'oooh' went through the group again. But then Gohan realized something.

"Hold on dad you said that a female saiyan will only react to something when her mate is around. What do you mean by that?"

"Well that's the part that I'm not to sure about, you have to ask Vegeta about that. He told me it's obvious but since you don't get it I guess it's not so obvious after all."

"Fine I'll go to Vegeta then. I'm going to go change first anyone coming with me?"

"I will!"

Videl, Chichi, and Goten all jumped at the invite, today isn't going to be so boring after all. Goku looked over at Uub noticing the dismayed look on his face, he frowned then grabbed Gohan's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna stay here son, see if I can find Pan."

Gohan nodded, then looked at Uub and then back to his father.

"Just make sure you keep those two apart dad. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier."

"I promise."

"Thanks dad."

Gohan and the others headed inside to Gohan and Videl's home, leaving Goku and a very scared Uub by themselves. Goku walked next to him then sat down beside him.

"Sorry this probably wasn't what you were expecting when I brought you to meet my family."

"You can say that again Goku. I really didn't mean to cause all of this trouble I should just go right now."

Before he could get up Goku grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Uub it's not your fault. I mean you couldn't of possibly have known that Pan would kiss you, so how's about we go find her and sort this whole thing out?"

"Okay…if you say so, just as long as Gohan won't get upset."

"Trust me he won't find out."

Suddenly the garage door opened up and a blue hover car emerged with Gohan driving, he has a big lump on his head. Goku looked at him confused,

"Mom doesn't want to fly so I'm going to be her old innocent nice Gohan and drive us there."

"Is that a tone young man?!"

"No mom not the pain-BAM- ow!"

"Bye dad we'll be back!"

Goten yelled out the window as Gohan sped away dodging his mother's frying pan arm. Goku looked back to Uub smiling.

"Let's go!"

-----MIDDLE OF THE FOREST-----

Pan is sitting in between a group on trees with her head on her knees. She's been sitting there for the past 10 minutes talking and thinking to herself, wondering why she kissed that boy. Nothing added up. She's never met him before and last time she saw him he was this scrawny little boney boy with a mohawk.

He's definitely changed since then. Nice tone muscles, sculpted arms and washboard stomach but he still has that mohawk.

**_He's so hot, I want to rub my fingers through his Mohawk and-_**

_Whoa! Where the hell are these thoughts coming from_

_**Their coming from your saiyan half, a.k.a your smart side.**_

_Great now I have a voice in my head! That's the last thing I need._

_**Sweetie I'm here to help you.**_

_And how the hell are you helping me huh?! I just made out with some guy that I've known for less then an hour!_

_**Well looks like my job is working.**_

_Ugh! What am I…I mean you… I mean me. Whatever! What's going on?!_

_**Well your finally letting your seductive side come out. It's about time it's been 17 years. I was beginning to think you'd stay a virgin forever!**_

**:blush:**_Hey shutup! And what do you mean by come out? And what does me being a virgin have to do with you?!_

_**Will you please quit yelling. As I stated earlier I'm here to help. It being mating season and all, I'm not gonna let you try and nab your mate all by yourself. If I did I'd probably be waiting another 17 years.**_

_Mating season? Isn't that for animals?_

_**Wow you know nothing about your saiyan heritage. **_

_Just tell me what you're talking about!_

_**Again with the yelling! Okay I'm here to help you with your mate. A.k.a the guy you're gonna spend the rest of you're life with until one of you die.**_

_And who might that be?_

_**I think you should know.**_

_Hmm…no._

_**Yes**_

_No!_

_**Yesss**_

_NO!_

_**YES! Okay. Geesh are you sure you're 17 and not 7.**_

_Shutup! Uub isn't my mate! I just met him! How is that even possible?!_

_**Well it doesn't matter when you meet your mate if you're destined to be together it will happen. Even if you meet when your 100 and married if you meet your mate you will be with them. Got it.**_

_But why him?_

_**Well you have to ask yourself that.**_

_I am asking myself. Damn I sound crazy._

_**That's true. Well he isn't all that bad. Great body. Cute face. Sexy hair. And his feet are huge! You know what they say about guys with big feet.**_

**:blush:**_Hey shutup! I didn't know my saiyan side would be such a pervert!_

_**You know I'm right.**_

_…_

_**I knew it!**_

_Anyways so lets just say this guy is my mate what can I do, I mean I'm sure he doesn't know. Do I just tell him 'hey I'm your mate fuck me'._

_**Yeah try that.**_

_Be serious!_

_**I am. I believe in being straight forward beating around the bush just wastes time. I figure why avoid it just do it!**_

_Ugh whatever._

_**Well if that's all you want to know I guess I'll go…**_

_Wait…uhm earlier when I uh…kissed him was that me or you?_

_**What do you think?**_

_…you_

_**Sure…his lips sure were soft weren't they?**_

_Yeah…hey! That was you!_

_**Byeeee.**_

_Hey don't go I'm not done yet!_

_**……**_

_Damn now I really am talking to myself. What was that?!_

Pan heard something cracked over in the bushes. Not like it mattered anyway. Pan's lived here her entire life no matter what it was she'd no doubt already seen it. Jumping up Pan peaked through the leaves and came face to neck with Uub.

"Oh my god! Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

Stepped out of the trees Uub dropped his head, and Goku came from the trees too. He waved to her,

"Hey Panny!"

"Hi grandpa. How'd you know I was out here?"

"Well I wouldn't be a very good grandfather if I can't sense where my own granddaughter is. Besides we always came out here when you where little."

"We did?"

"Yeah. So do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"No…I think I know what's wrong."

"Really? Well that's good so do you two need to talk alone or something?"

Pan looked at Uub he glanced up briefly and the moment they made eye contact they both could just real some sort of electric spark travel down their spines. Pan could feel that same control trying to take over again. She immediately looked away,

"No. Where's my dad at?"

Goku can tell that Uub's hurt by her answer but he's trying his best to hide it.

"Well he and the rest of the family went to Vegeta's to see if we can find out all of the stages of what's going on."

"Okay so…are we going to? Because I want to know what's going on with my body too."

"Of course! Let's go you guys!"

"Wait a second he's coming with us too?"

"Pan be nice, besides this does involve both of you."

"Ugh fine, let's just go."

All three of them levitated in the air with Goku leading, then Uub and last Pan. Pan is in the back trying her best not to look at him. But she did spare one glance but then a thought entered her head and she quickly looked away.

"What's wrong with me?"

Goku looked back and noticed a blush on her face,

"You okay back there Pan?!"

"I'm fine grandpa!"

"Okay!"

_Damn he does have big feet._

------END-------

**hot-ninja-babe**- did you like what happened? Hope you did! Thanks for reviewing

**Kinoha**- Yay I actually made someone laugh go me! Yeah that's why I don't really read Trunks/Pan they just don't feel right together to me. Me too! Glad I can keep you entertained. Haha nice ending. May the muse be with you too!

**fluffypup**- thank you. Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this one.

**crazie-foe-u**- why thank you hope you enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review again

**Moonlight Zone**- I will try and update A LOT sooner next time. thank you I really do

appreciate these reviews. I hope this is long enough for you. You should definitely write your own Uub/Pan fan fiction I'll read it. Haha shorties gotta love 'em.

**ladybugg**- MUWAHAHAH! You will never break free! Haha thank you I enjoy my evilness. Continue to betray it drives my writing even more. I will try. thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Yuko the Saiyan**-I will try to get one sooner promise! Hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review!!

Ha I liked how I ended this. How about you? Well I'm just asking for 5 reviews I'm seriously already typing chapter 5. So please don't forget to review!!


	5. Explanations part2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DBZ but I do own this story. Even though this story does include characters from DBZ…I just don't want to get sued! R&R.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

::Mating Telepathy::

_**Pan's 'Inner' Voice**_

Pan-16

Uub-18

**Chapter 5: Explanations part.2**

Gohan, Videl, Chichi and Goten finally made it to Capsule Corporation, with no help from Chichi and her frying pan. Gohan stepped out of the car rubbing the huge throbbing bump on the side of his head.

::Damn frying pan. Mom really needs to see a consoler about this.::

::Gohan!::

::What. I definitely know that this could be considered to be child abuse.::

::Come on.::

The foursome **(A/N: Haha…foursome. Anyways…) **made their way to the front gate. Gohan slammed his thumb on the button. Partially from the fact that he has a killer headache and he's really anxious to know what's going on. He'd been pushing the button for at least three minutes before someone answered.

"Whoever the hell this is better have a damn good reason for disturbing me!!"

"Vegeta it's me Gohan I ne-"

"Woman it's for you! And make it quick we need to finish what we're doing."

Everyone mentally cringed at the image of Bulma and Vegeta having intercourse. I mean their like 40 years old. After Gohan composed himself he pressed the button again.

"Ve**(cough)**geta I don't need to speak to Bulma. I have to talk to you."

"What do you want brat?!"

"Well can you let us in so we all can talk in private."

"We all? Who else is there?"

Vegeta didn't even bother looking at the monitor, because he feels that this conversation is a waste of his time. But when he looked he saw the last people he would want to see at the moment.

::Great the whole damn idiot pack is here. I don't see the girl though. Ha too bad the king idiot isn't here to top it all off::

::Vegeta be nice. We can always finish up later.::

::Like hell we will. I'm getting rid of them right now!::

Then Vegeta pushed the off switch and walked away wearing nothing but a bed sheet. Bulma stepped up and pressed the button looking up to a confused Gohan.

"Sorry about that you guys. Vegeta's just cranky-"

"Cranky my ass! We finally get Bra out of the house then these morons show up!!"

_He's lucky he's good in bed._

"Any way I'll go ahead and let you guys in. will you excuse us we need to change into …well clothes."

Then pressing the entry button Bulma led Vegeta back into the bedroom. The gang outside all had another spine tingle from their actions. Then the front gate opened up letting the foursome **(A/N: Haha foursome. Kay that's the last time swear.) **into Capsule Corp. ground. Once they were in the usual meeting room they all just sat on the couch and waited for Vegeta to come back. Uncomfortable silence. Videl cleared her throat drawing all of the attention to her.

"Uhm…cough it's a little stuffy in here. I'm gonna cough open a window."

After she opened up the window she notices three white lights flying towards them.

"Hey you guys I think Goku managed to get Pan to come."

Gohan cleared his throat,

"That's good. Just as long as that boy isn't with them."

"………"

"He's with them isn't he."

"Well what exactly do you mean by 'with them'? Because with them can have so many different meanings li-"

"Damnit doesn't that kid have his own family to go to!"

Chichi pulled out the dreaded frying pan again. Then she started tapping it in the palm of her hand.

"Now tap Gohan I know tap that I've taught youtap better than to act tap this way louder tap!"

He hushed for now. Then Goku, Pan, and Uub landed on the balcony. Goku rushed in with Pan and Uub trailing behind, both avoiding any sort of contact with the other. Gohan took note of this. Goku head snapped back and forth searching for Vegeta and Bulma, he couldn't hold his excitement. Even though him and Vegeta are 'rivals' he still messed the constant 'damn you Kakorot' and 'I will defeat you one day' rants that Vegeta went on. And of course him and Bulma are long time friends.

"Hey were are Vegeta and Bulma at?"

The foursome shivered at what they are doing at the moment. But before any of them could answer a very loud 'yell' came from a room down the hall.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! VEGETA YES!!"

Everyone's eyes in the living room nearly popped out of their skull, and they instantly covered their ears all trying to do the same thing. Getting the image of the two of them out of their head. A few minutes after that rather loud outburst Vegeta entered the room wearing sweat pants and nothing else.

"So what do you people want- KAKOROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Nice to see you again too Vegeta."

"You coward! You left the tournament before we could fight! Let's finish it right here, right now!!"

"Calm down Vegeta besides i have a feeling that you may be lacking some …ha energy."

Vegeta growled underneath his breath as a faint blush creped onto his face. He was about to make a snide comeback when Bulma came into the room wearing some jeans and a slightly tight red T-shirt.

"Goku you're back!! Oh my gosh how have you been?!"

She ran over and was about to hug him but he stuck his hand out, offering his hand to her instead.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know you didn't exactly shower after… you know."

"Ugh! Honestly Goku you act like a child!"

"But Bulma I just don't want to touch something I'm not suppose to. Ha…ha."

"Yea whatever. Anyways you're finally back after 10 years, what were you doing all of this time?"

"Well I've been training him."

He said gesturing toward Uub, who's currently standing in a corner feeling incredibly out of place. And the fact that they'd come in right before someone had an orgasm didn't help much. Bulma smiled over to him.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Uub Majuub."

"Uub... wait now I remember you. You are that little boy that Goku took under his wing at the tournament. Wow you grew, a lot. Have you met my daughter Bra she needs a good stable man in her life."

For some reason that last statement pissed Pan off. She huffed,

"Don't you think Bra has enough boyfriends as it is?! Little slut!"

They were all taken back by her outburst. Bulma and Vegeta looked at them with wide eyes, Vegeta frowned.

"What's with her?"

Goku spoke up as Videl tried calming Pan down.

"Well you're gonna have to excuse Pan, that's actually why we're here. You see we think that she's going through a female mating experience or something. And since I don't really know all of the details about it we're hoping that you could help us Vegeta."

"I'm busy."

Bulma cleared her throat.

::Be nice Vegeta especially if you really want to finish what we started.::

::…fine.::

"I'll help you. But I need to know what she's experiencing."

"Well from what Gohan's told me she's been moody-"

"What dad I am NOT moody!"

"And she's been having hot flashes-"

"Are you serious hot flashes!? What the hell are you talking about!"

Gohan frowned,

"Pan don't raise your voice at me. Now we're trying to figure out what's going on with your body do you want to know or not!"

Everyone got quite, and Gohan smiled proud of himself.

"Good. Continue father."

"Okay, and recently when me and Uub got back she…well, basically she kissed Uub."

She put her head down and Uub looked out of the window as Bulma and Vegeta looked over at the two of them. Then Vegeta smirked,

"So that boy is her mate?"

"Well I guess so. Can you tell us what to do?"

"What do you mean what to do? You can't do anything about it he's her mate and eventually they will seal the bond between them. End of story. Now get out!"

Bulma knocked him in the head with her frying pan. **(A/N: All wives to saiyans have one. Haha)**

"Ow! Quit it woman!"

"Well if you would help stop being so damn rude then I will stop!"

"Fine! What is it you want to know?"

Pan walked up to him,

"Are you 100 percent positive that he's my mate? I mean just because I kissed him doesn't mean that he's 'the one'."

"We'll when you kissed him did you do it willingly or was it as if you were being controlled by someone?"

She looked away. That's exactly how she felt. It was her inner self controlling her.

_Should I tell them about my 'saiyan side'…I guess I have to._

"Okay you see after I left I was sort of talking to myself."

Everyone took a step back. **(A/N: Haha just joking.)** Pan continued even though her face is red as a tomato.

"Is it normal? Like is that apart of the whole mating thing?"

"Well yes it is actually. You see when female saiyans experience their mating ritual or they are in heat as I like to call it, it's the same as for males. They get extremely moody, jealous if anyone of the opposite sex gets near their mate since it's their territory and they are ready to kill for their mate. Hmm what else their tails grow back and they become incredibly aggressive-"

"Wait a second, did you say my tail grows back?!"

"Yeah."

_This is too much for one person to handle all at once. I mean I'm just a kid a tail, mating, and I might have to kill someone! Oh I feel dizzy I'm gon…na_

All of a sudden Pan collapsed. All of her family rushed over to her, including Uub. Gohan lifted her small body up in his arms with worry written all over his face. He looked to Vegeta,

"What'd you do to her?!"

"Relax brat she's probably just overwhelmed by what she's hearing. She'll be fine once she wakes up."

Goku looked down at her then to Vegeta,

"So what should we do when she wakes up?"

"Make sure she remembers what I told her, and if not repeat it to her. And then give her some alone time with her mate."

Yeah that last part didn't work for Gohan.

"And why exactly do they need to be alone?"

He asked Vegeta the question but is glaring at Uub the entire time.

"So they can fuck."

All of the Sons and Uub yelled 'WHAT!?' at the same time, and Vegeta snickered to himself. But it didn't last long because Bulma clocked him in the head again.

"I swear woman if you keep doing that I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Humph anyway I was only kidding. Who knows what they'll do. But they do need time together so that Pan won't be so aggrivated all the time."

Gohan is trying to catch his breath he's still trying to recover to what Vegeta said earlier. Videl and Chichi are fanning him with their hands, but all he did was clutch his heart thinking,

_My heart oh the burning damn this. She's too young to be going through and I'm too old to have to deal with this._

He finally composed himself and stood up with Pan still pressed firmly against his chest.

"Alright…is there anything else we need to do?"

"Well when her tail grows back she'll be in heat mode, so make sure that if he's around her that no other female is. Since Pan actually trains unlike, my own daughter **(cough)** Bulma's fault **(cough)** she's more prone to attack and most likely kill."

"Okay thanks for helping us Vegeta."

"What ever don't make it a habit to come to my home uninvited."

He dodged the frying pan smirking. Goku and the others said their good-byes and made their way out of the building. Once they were gone Bulma wriggled her hands around Vegeta's waist.

"So what are you gonna do to me?"

"Hmm well I'll tell you this much. I'll have you begging for more."

She giggled like a little school girl as he chased her back into their bedroom.** (A/N: Doesn't this make you feel all violated inside. Haha.)**

------------OUTSIDE OF CAPSULE CORP.-----------------

Gohan softly placed Pan in the back seat of the car. Goku and Chichi decided that they want to spend some time together and that they're just going to walk around the city together. And Goten has another date in about an hour so he's going back to his apartment to get ready. That leaves Gohan, Videl, and Uub.

Gohan looks at Uub,

"So are you coming with us?"

"Uhm I would but I have to let my family know that I'm okay. I haven't seen them in a couple of months. But I could come by later if that's alright with you."

Gohan put his head down and closed his eyes,

::So what do you think Videl?::

::Well Vegeta did say they need time together.::

::Fine damn I need some aspirin.::

::It'll be okay honey.::

Rubbing his temples again Gohan let out a sigh.

"Yes you can come back."

"Alright I'll see you all then. Good-bye!"

Videl of course was the only one to wave bye to him as he blasted off to his village. Gohan looked back in the car at his sleeping daughter.

_That bastard is going to take away my little girl's innocence. Not if I have anything to do with it._

---------END-------

OH NO! What is Gohan up to? Guess you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out. You see I can update in a weeks time if I set my mind to it! Ha ha. Well this chapter had it's funny moments. I'll try and make the next chapter more comedic. Well don't forget to review!! And can I get 6 reviews maybe if that's not asking too much! Thanx love you guys!!

**REVIEWERS**

**here i am**- Yay I'm bringing funny back! Haha or as you put it. Lmfao rofl :. I love big feet. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Gohan'sUltimatepower**- Aww thank you! Yeah I know what you mean. Yay two under my spell, 1000s more to go!! HAHA! Yeah you should write your own. I'll read it! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 5.

**hot-ninja-babe**- I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Yuko the Saiyan**- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! Don't forget to review!

**To Lazy To Sign in.…- **who are you mysterious person? Haha. Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Don't forget to review!! Aww thank you:


	6. Here we go

-1A/N: Okay so I got like 8 reviews! Yay!! And I would of updated sooner but as I stated in chapter 7 my alerts weren't working so yeah…any who. As I also stated in chapter 7 my little brother put that review under my name. because when I log on to I click the 'keep me logged in for 3 days' thing. So I guess he thought that he's funny by doing that. He's not. So I can't delete it oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DBZ but I do own this story. Even though this story does include characters from DBZ…I just don't want to get sued! R&R.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

::Mating Telepathy::

_**Pan's 'Inner' Voice**_

**AGES:**

Pan- 16

Uub-18

**Chapter 6: Here we go**

--------GOHAN'S HOUSE---------

3 hours Later

Pan groaned rubbing her damp forehead.

_What the hell…_

Cracking one of her eyes open Pan looked around where ever she was. Then she realized that she is in her room, and that instantly calmed her down.

_My head hurts so freaking bad right now. How did I get here?_

Then the door to her room slowly creped open Pan shielded her eyes from the light emerging from the open door. Once the door was open completely Videl walked in with a hot washcloth in a bowl.

"Oh you're awake Panny. Are you feeling better sweetie?"

"Ughh…mommy my head hurts."

She ended that last part with her signature puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Videl quickly walked over to her obviously over-dramatic daughter.

"Aww Panny tell mommy what's wrong."

"Well I don't remember anything about today except that grandpa came home and brought…him."

_Looks like Vegeta was right._

Videl sat down next to her on her purple plush bed, then she wrapped an arm Pan's shoulders.

"So that's as far back as you remember?"

She nods her head with a confused look plastered on her face. Videl let out a heavy sigh as she brought Pan closer to her.

"Okay Pan I'll tell you everything from beginning to end."

"Okay."

--------------------20 MINUTES LATER------------------

Videl's just sitting in the same position that she was in 20 minutes earlier waiting for a reaction from Pan. Videl finished telling the story about 5 minutes earlier but Pan is still in a shock at all of the information that she'd just received.** (A/N: No fainting this time. Lol .)**

This is too weird! Oh my god, what the hell is with this!? I have a mate that apparently I don't like…ohh my head

"Oh no, not this time Pan!"

Videl reached for the wet rag and smacked it on her forehead. Pan reached up and pulled the wet cloth away from her forehead while frowning,

"Thanks mom."

"I just don't want to you to pass out again sweetheart."

"I know…but can you like give me some time alone. You know to think or whatever…"

"Of course honey, just come down stairs when you're done thinking."

"I will mom."

Videl softly kissed Pan's forehead then she grabbed the bowl and walked out of the room. Pan flopped the wet cloth back and forth in her hands, causing drop-lits of water to plop on her.

_Okay Pan try and get it together. I mean what's so weird about today. Grandpa comes home brings a hot guy with him, WHO just so happens to be MY MATE! I guess it makes sense I mean I am a teenager and a quarter saiyan so I guess having a mate makes sense…LIKE HELL!!_

Pan heaved out the loudest groan of frustration ever, then she chucked the rag across the room and it landed on her giant teddy bear. **(A/N: You know the one that Goku won at the tournament at the end of DBZ.) **

When she saw where the rag landed her features instantly saddened.

_Aw…booboo bear. Gaaah why is it that today of all day's I HAD to get a mate. Someone that will tie me down for the rest of my natural born life!?_

_**Because it's destiny.**_

_Oh my god did I actually respond to myself? And am I talking to myself right now…damn I'm fucking crazy._

_**Oh yea your whole 'fainting' thing. Well let me make this brief. I'm your saiyan side.**_

_Wha-_

_**Shutup let me finish.**_

_Why you rude little bit-_

_**I SAID SHUT IT DAMNIT!**_

_…_

_**Sorry it's just I'm frustrated. I mean you really need to get some and quick!**_

_Hey shutup. Geesh I didn't know that my saiyan side was so bitchy._

_**Does this feel like de ja vu?**_

_What?_

**_Never mind. Okay so back to what I said. Go get laid!_**

_First off I'm not just gonna go out and sleep with some random guy I don't know. And secondly LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_**Well you know Uub…kinda. You know enough okay! And I can't leave you alone because duh I'm you smart one!**_

_Pfft! I didn't know that I am such a bitch._

_**Hmm well know you do.**_

_Just go awayyyy._

**_The reason I'm here is because you need my help._**

_And how do I need your help oh wise saiyan side?_

_**Sarcasm will get you nowhere.**_

_Ugh fine how are you here to help me?_

**_Well since you've found out that you have a mate I've shown up to give you a 'push' in the right direction._**

_How so…_

_**Yes you see you haven't exactly had the best luck with guys well…ever.**_

_Don't remind me._

_**Well I'm going to anyway. Either you've scarred them away or they're threatened by your family or whatever. So we already know that Uub can handle himself and isn't scared that's why he's your mate.**_

_I was wondering why._

_**And he's hot!**_

_Finish what you started._

_**Haha sorry I had to slip that part in. Anyways where was I…oh yeah! So I'm here so that you don't fuck this relationship up.**_

_What relationship I just met the guy today! I mean I don't know anything about him besides his name!! And you except me to sleep with him?!_

_**And that's why you need to talk to him. So you can learn stuff about him and he can learn about you duh!**_

_What if I don't want to know about him. I'm happy being clueless._

_**Obviously…**_

_What?_

_**Nothing I said…Uub's here!**_

_Very funny._

_**I know right…but seriously he is. Don't you sense his ki?**_

_Huh? Hey I do! What's he doing here?!_

_**…**_

_Hello? Saiyan side?? Oh no she left again!_

Pan slapped her hands against her forehead. Talking to yourself is draining and can cause a major headache. **(A/N: Not that I would know…I mean I don't talk to myself. That much…LEAVE ME ALONE!) **Deciding that laying on her bed slapping herself wasn't accomplishing anything Pan got up and walked to the top of the staircase. And when she looked down her eyes directed on the guy that has taken over her thoughts in the past 24 hours. Uub Majuub. **(A/N: I'm so dramatic right? Haha .)**

While she slowly makes her way down the stairs hundreds of thoughts begin racing through her head at once. Like 'what if he doesn't even want me?', 'how does he feel about the whole mate thing?', 'god why does he have to be so hot.', 'yeah I get to fuck that!'. well that last one came from Pan's saiyan side, who just appeared then vanished again. But Pan just sucked up whatever fear she had bottled up inside and walked straight up to Uub and said,

"Don'taskanyquestionsjustshutupandfollowme!"

Uub just stood there baffled trying to figure out what she said. Pan heived out a deep breath and grabbed his arm.

"I said…just follow me."

He doesn't hesitate as Pan leads him to the empty living room. Pan slid the wooden doors closed so that they won't get interrupted by her parents, or just Gohan. Pan took a seat on the couch motioning for Uub to have a seat next to her. He nervously walked over to her and sat down making sure that he's sitting as far away from her as possible. **(A/N: Virgin much? Haha. )**

Pan grabbed her head and looked away.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

Pan shifts her body so that she's facing Uub, even though he has no idea what she's trying to do. Pan ran her hands through her head trying to think of someway to start possibly the most awkward conversation she will ever have.

_Gaaah what do I say, what do I do? Okay Pan calm down. I mean it's not that awkward. Even though I freaked him out with yelling. Ooh screw it!_

"Uub I just want- I mean how…do you- I mean shit!"

Uub is sitting so far away from her that he has to levitate so that he doesn't fall off the couch.

_Wow this girl is seriously crazy…hot but crazy._

He finally found his voice and spoke up,

"Pan…is this about this whole us being 'mates'?"

She stopped beating her head with her hands and looked at him, then she blushed and put her head down.

_Thank god it's dark in here._

"Uh yeah…I mean like how do you feel about that? I know that I freaked out a little bit I mean it's not you it's definitely me! I don't know if I'm ready to be stuck with somebody for the rest of my life I'm only 16 for god's sake! I mean it's **not** as if you're ugly or anything far from it-"

"Pan I think that you need to breath…and let me talk."

Uub had covered her mouth with one of his hands. She just sat there shocked that **he** had shut her up. Normally guys didn't whatever they could to impress her, but this jerk just basically told her to shut the fuck up. **(A/N: Spoiled drama queen aren't they the best.)**

She shoves his hand off her mouth and crossed her arms.

"Humph now you want to speak up, if you wanted to talk you should of **said** something!"

Uub frowned, here he is trying to answer her question and she's going to get an attitude with him. Oh no he's not going down that easy.

"I was trying to answer you but you talk so much I couldn't get a word in!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!!"

"Well maybe if you'd keep quiet for once in your life I wouldn't be yelling!"

"What are you gonna do shut me up?!"

"Yeah maybe i will!!"

"I'd like to see you try and shut me up!"

"FINE!"

At this point Uub and Pan were face to face with Pan pinned up against the arm of the couch and then he went for it. Uub grabbed her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Both of them are fired up with the argument they're in and they released all of the frustration in the kiss. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last long.

"Pan I heard some yelling- OH MY GOD!!!"

Gohan stood at the entrance of the doorway looking at the two of them making out, with Uub practically on top of Pan! Yeah not good.

--------CLIFF HANGER-------

Yeah you all hate me admit it! Haha everyone hate's a cliff hanger but I have to keep you interested right. So Gohan walked in on his baby girl getting the tongue down from the Uub man. Haha! What will he do? Who will make it out alive? WHERE THE FUCK IS WALDO!?! Haha well hope you like this chapter don't forget to review!

**REVIEWERS**

**LoneWolf530**- Thank you soooooooo much! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Bknik**- Don't like the couple don't read my story. I'm done.

**FinlandGirl**- I hope you like this chapter FinlandGirl!

**SSJ4Sora**- Thank you! Don't forget to review!! .

**LoneWolf530**- You again!? Haha thanks again.

**hot-ninja-babe**- Thank you I'm really happy that you like my story! Haha he won't. or will he? Hope you like this chapter!

**HOLY COW**- No I haven't. like I said my little brother thinks that he's funny and I can't delete the review. Don't know if even like my story. Well bye.

**Chris**- Thank you Chris! Alsome review, lol just kidding! Thanks for reviewing :D.

**Hiiragi Demon****- **Aw thanks you're so sweet! Haha that's all me randomness! Ha me too images rule! Hope you like this chapter!

**lazy girl…- **I did hope you liked!

Wow I got a lot of reviews that's what mama likes. Haha keep them coming **(can I get 7 reviews you know you loooooooooooove me.) **


	7. Moons, Spoons, and Cartoons?

A/N: YAY I GOT MY 7 REVIEWS!! Hey this has got to be my fastest update EVER! And that's because I love you guys so much!! Thank you all for reviewing my story this chapter is longer than the rest I got it up to at least 3,000 words! That was my goal woohoo! This has some 'lime action' lol no lemon…yet. R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DBZ but I do own this story. Even though this story does include characters from DBZ…I just don't want to get sued! R&R.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

::Mating Telepathy::

_**Pan's 'Inner' Voice Thinking**_

**AGES:**

Pan- 16

Uub-18

**Chapter 7: Moons, Spoons and Cartoons?**

"You son of a bitch get the hell off of my daughter!!"5min. dance

Gohan leaped over to the two of them and snatched Uub from off Pan by grabbing the back of his neck. Gohan stood back from the couch now gripping Uub's throat, then he directed his anger towards Pan.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?!"

"We were-"

"Because I sure as hell know what I saw and I'm sure as hell NOT happy!!"

"Daddy…I-"

"Don't daddy me Pan you're not some fucking little girl now after I kick this bastard out we're going to have a serious talk! GOT IT!?!"

Pan couldn't respond, never in her life did her father yell at her that way. Gohan is to his boiling point right now and didn't want to talk to anyone. All he wants to do is kill, I mean kick Uub out, but Videl isn't going to let this happen. She heard him going bizarre in the living room and ran in to see what was happening. **(A/N: Haha bizarre she always said that in the saiyaman saga…pissed me off. Okay that's it finish reading!) **She ran up to Gohan and slapped him as hard as she can across the face! Not a good thing to do.

Gohan growled then dropped Uub on the ground and stomped forward backing Videl into a corner. Uub's sitting on the ground rubbing his soar throat.

_What's with these people and necks? Oh it's a full moon out cool…wait Goku told me something about this, what was it._

At this point Videl is scarred to death. I mean her husband of 20 years is looking at her like she just killed his best friend and he was about to kill her! His eyes held so much hatred in them and his teeth looked like fangs. She didn't know what to do.

"Gohan I'm sorry that I slapped you but I had you, you were losing it."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and pressed his body against hers so that she couldn't move, then he leaned forward until his mouth was pressing up against her ear.

"Don't ever strike me again onna or it will be the last thing you touch got it!"

Videl quivered as his grip on her wrists tightened.

_What's wrong with him he's never spoken to me like this ever._

"Gohan what's gotten into you?"

He didn't answer because he felt Uub's ki travel back over to Pan. Uub is still trying to remember what Goku told him about saiyan's and what happens with them and the moon but so far he's just drawing a blank.

"Pan are you okay?"

She's still in shock at Gohan yelling at her but she looked at Uub and the concern that he has in his eyes, and she smiled at him.

_Aww he's so sweet…oh look a full moon._

Yeah no one in the family bothered to tell Pan not to look at a full moon. Too late. Pan grabbed her head.

"Aaaaaaah!!"

Uub grew instantly concerned and reached for her,

"Pan what's wrong?"

Of course she didn't respond with her screaming in pain and all. Gohan growled louder this time and backed off of Videl and let go of her wrists and stomped over to Uub and Pan. Then a knocked Uub out of the way,

"Don't touch her boy! And I wasn't finished with you if my woman hadn't gotten in my way so lets finish this!"

Uub rubbed his head at this point all of the fear had left him and he's starting to get pissed.

_I'm tired of him hitting me around like I'm his bitch!_ **(A/N: Haha I had to do it. You know)**

Pan is still on the couch screaming her lungs out in pain.

_What's going on my head hurts so bad! Am I dying?! Why god why!!! Is this because I'm an underage drinker or because I smoked that one cigarette when I was in the 8th grade?! Oooooooooooooow!_

_**Quit screaming!**_

_Saiyan side! What's happening to me?!_

_**Well it's my lucky day. I'm coming out!**_

_What do you mean I thought you already came out?_

_**Just to you I'm taking over baby!**_

_Huh?_

_**Full moon…saiyans…anything clicking?**_

…

_**Oh yeah our sweet family never bothered to explain it to you.**_

_Explain what?! Aaaaaaah!_

_**I said stop fucking yelling damnit! No time to explain I'm leaving!!**_

_Where are you going?!_

_**I'm taking over your body bye!**_

_What the! Are you serious?! Nooooooooooo!_

Then Pan stopped screaming and she's radiating the same feeling that Gohan is except her eyes are filled with lust. But suddenly a quick Pan burst through her lower back, then like that it was gone.

_**What the fuck…oh yeah my tail.**_

She looked up at Gohan as he was about to attack Uub, who's in a fighting stance ready to take him on. She stands up and walks up to Gohan,

"Father don't do this! This isn't the time!"

He looked down and smelled the scent radiating from her.

Her saiyan sides taken over. That's my girl.

"I see daughter, we will finish this later."

He stated the last part to Uub. Then with a swift turn he walks away from the living room to look for Videl. **(A/N: Yeah Videl basically said 'the hell with this' and went to get help. Haha, so Gohan leaves and Pan and Uub are completely alone to do their ahem 'duties'.) **Once Gohan was out of reach Pan set her eyes on Uub who's just standing there dumbfounded at the fact that he still has a head.

"Wow that was pretty crazy don't you think Pan?"

"Mhmm."

She begins walking over to him in a seductive way swinging her hips and Uub took notice, which causes him to swallow a big lump in his throat. Pan walks right up to him and puts a finger on his bare chest. A/N: he has on that vest thing that he wore in GT. Yeah I like that better then his green outfit thingy. then she slowly traced his toned abs and chest with her soft finger. He starts to sweat.

"Uhh cough so do you want me to…s-stay with you until your…uh…"

"Parents get back."

"Yeah! Them…"

"No I think that I'm a big girl."

"Oh ok-kay so I guess that I'll be…uhm…"

"Going?"

"Yeah sure…so goodby-"

Pan cut him off as she pressed her lips against his. Uub's eyes widened a little but he ultimately gave in since he's a boy and basically a raging ball of hormones. **(A/N: Haha I love that phrase thank you Hiiragi Demon!) . **Pan started walking backwards then she pulled away leaving Uub in a daze.

"Wha…huh?"

She just giggled then walked around Uub then pushed him on the couch and got on top of him straddling his hips. (**A/N: De ja vu?)**

"You're so cute when you're confused."

"Uhh thank you, but Pan do you think that we should be doing this?"

"Of course we should Uub! We're mates right?"

"Yeah but-"

She placed a finger on his mouth,

"No buts now there is absolutely nothing wrong with what we're doing. Okay?"

"I guess you're right."

Then without hesitation Uub leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Pan tilts her head a little to the side so that she can slip in her tongue and Uub responds instantly by wrapping his tongue around hers.** (A/N: he's got a long tongue. Straight up sexy. Haha.) P**an moans arousing Uub even more as he runs his hands over her butt and thighs. Pan pulled away for air as she and Uub breathed heavily catching their breaths. Then she begins kissing all over his face traveling to his ear and captures his lobe in her mouth.

"Mhmm that feels good Pan."

"I know that's why I'm doing it. Squeeze my ass."

"What?!"

"I said squeeze it!"

**(A/N: Yeah Pan's a dominatrix shouldn't be a surprise.) **And Uub obeys her since he doesn't want this good feeling to stop so he grabbed her butt and squeezed it and she squealed in joy. Pan made sure to move her tail out of the way so that he wouldn't feel it and get freaked out. And Pan captures his mouth in another hungry kiss as one of Uub's hands wander up her shirt…

--------Somewhere in the city------

Goku and Chichi are enjoying a romantic stroll at night just enjoying each others company, of course they're at a restaurant and Goku is trying his best not to make food fly all around his as he ate with so kind of civilized manner. But tonight chichi could care less at how her husband eats she's just incredibly happy that he's back with her again.

Chichi's just sitting at the table watching Goku eat and he finally notices, after 20 minutes of being oblivious to it.

"Something wrong Chichi?"

"Hmm no Goku I'm just enjoying the view."

"Oh okay…hey isn't that Videl and Gohan?"

"What?!?"

_Why is it that we can't have one damn day in peace without someone interrupting us?! I knew my Gohan shouldn't of married that she-witch!_

Chichi jumped up on her and glared at her son and daughter-in-law as Videl came running to chichi out of breath.

"Chi-chi …some-thing is wrong wi…th Go-han."

"I know and something's about to be wrong with the both of you!"

She looked up at Gohan as a walked forward a snarl on his face. Chichi threw a spoon and it hit him smack in the forehead.

"Gohan what is your problem attacking this way in public and interrupting me and your father's date!? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Goku could sense that something is different with Gohan and tackled him into an unbreakable grip. Then he grabbed his tail causing Gohan to collapse, but he didn't fall on the ground because Goku caught him before he could. Videl came from behind Chichi and is walking up to Goku,

"What is wrong with Gohan? And what happened to him?"

"The full moon is out and obviously he looked at it. He's going to be alright I just need to cut off his tail and he needs to calm down. Wait a second where's Pan?"

"She's at home why?"

"Is Uub with her?"

"Yeah…"

_Wow and people call me stupid._

"Well did she look at the moon too?"

"Hmm maybe i'm not sure because Gohan went crazy so I ran to get help. What if she did, is she going crazy like Gohan?"

"Uhh probably not since she's with Uub the might be doing 'things'."

"What things?"

_Okay now I know that I'm not the slowest person here._

Goku just gave her a 'you should know' look. Then she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh at our house! What do I do should I leave them alone or go back?!"

Goku just shrugged readjusting Gohan in his arms,

"I guess they're gonna do it eventually might as well be now."

Chichi knocked him upside the head with a frying pan.

"Don't be so vulgar Goku honestly we're talking about our granddaughter losing her virginity and you're just saying she 'might as well do it'. honestly this is a precious time in a girls life I swear who knows how she will reacts after she does it, and that's why we need to be there!"

"Well Chichi we can't exactly be there when she's losing it."

She raised her pan hand as his face paled. (**A/N: Haha pan hand; pimp hand. )**

"I mean that we need to go back home incase she needs us after. And that boy may be forcing her and she might need help."

Goku laughed,

"If anybody is forcing anyone I don't think that it's Uub."

"Well whatever the case is we need to go back."

Videl starts rubbing her temples,

"This is too much to handle. I'm just glad that Gohan isn't conscious right now."

-----------------------Back to Pan and Uub-------------------

Pan's shirt is currently on the ground along with Uub's black and gold vest and Uub's on top of Pan, who's trying to take of Uub's white pants. Yeah but they aren't doing anything wrong . Uub's tenderly leaving butterfly kisses all over Pan's neck and her exposed chest (**A/N: She still has on a bra**.) He then focuses on one spot of her neck kissing it and sucking on it until he left his 'love mark'.

"Mhmm Uub …that feels so gooood."

He lifted Uub his head and smirked down at her,

"I know that's why I'm doing it."

She smiled,

"So someone does have a spark in them after all?"

"I guess you could call it that."

He then proceeds to engulf her lips in yet another breath taking kiss. While their tongues wrestled together Pan's thoughts of bless are rudely interrupted.

_**Now this is what I'm talking about I finally get some action!**_

_What in the hell are you doing with my body you horny bitch?!_

_**Oh it's you. Well I'm doing what you should have been doing the second you laid eyes on this magnificent creature.**_

_Sorry I'm not a slut even though you're making me seem like one. Get off of him!_

_**No way!**_

_Yes way I don't want some slutty saiyan side to make me lose my virginity to some guy that I met not even 24 hours ago!!!_

_**Well tough luck because you are so HA!**_

_Why are you such a bitch?!_

_**Remember I am you sweetie, now shutup I'm trying to get some luscious dark meat right now.**_

_Don't tell me what to do whore! Wait until I figure out how to get control back I swear I'm going to so many therapists so that I can get rid of you!!_

_**Yeah good luck with that.**_

Saiyan Pan just tuned out what the real Pan was ranting on about and got back to massaging Uub's …uh '12 inch friend'. (**A/N: wink. Wink I'm such a little pervert. Haha.) **Butthen the telephone started ringing and Uub pulls away.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Ring!

"No."

"But what if it's something important."

Ring!

"Uub who cares we're busy at the moment whoever's calling will understand. And if they don't fuck them."

Ring!

_**That damn ringing starting to piss me off.**_

"Pan I'm starting to get a weird feeling-"

"That's called an erection."

Ring!!

"No! I mean this just doesn't seem right. I mean it feels great and all but I feel like I'm disrespecting you and your family by just being here."

RING!!!

"That's it!"

Pan grabbed the phone and threw it into the wall on the other side of the living room. Then she snapped her head back to Uub with a heated look in her eye,

"There are you happy the ringing stopped! So now you don't have any excuse not to do me!"

At this point anything good that Uub was feeling kinda just went away because he saw this…tail? And with a shaky hand he pointed to it,

"P-pan why is there a …tail behind you?"

"Oh that it's just …well you know that I'm ¼ saiyan so that comes with the territory."

"Oh okay but why did it just grow now?"

"Because…because hey don't touch it!"

"But it's really soft."

He sat on the couch patting her tail and it curled itself around his wrist.

"Hey I think it likes me."

Pan laid her head in her hands and stared at the wall with a pout on her face.

"That's great…just great."

_**Looks like I won't be getting any. Damn you telephone!**_

Then Pan's cell phone starts ringing, it's blasting Melody's song 'Realize' through the room.

_**Who the hell is that?**_

Pan stood up and was about to make her way to her phone but she forgot that her tail is wrapped around Uub's wrist. And when she walked away he unwillingly pulled on her tail and she let out a short 'eek!' and collapsed on the ground. Uub shot up,

"Oh my god what did I do!?"

_I knew that I should of became a hermit._

---------------------FIN-------------------

1st off I know that cartoons has nothing to do with this story but hey it rhymes, besides DBZ is a cartoon/anime think about it :). Okay so what do you think? Love it or hate it, it's still an obsession. Ha ha. . But seriously I hope that you guys liked this chapter I'm not that good with limes or lemony scenes so bare with me if I do right a lemon or another lime I promise it will be better. Do you think that I should leave this rated: T or move it up to rated: M?

Oh no Pan's been rendered unconscious and Uub has no idea what to do! The Sons' are on their way home how will they react when they see the trauma?! Who was the person calling the phone? And will Pan ever regain control of her body??! Find out in the next chapter bitches :p.

**REVIEWERS**

**Yuko the Saiyan**- Hmm thank you

**hot-ninja-babe**- I know I can be evil sometimes. Hope this chapter made up for my cruelty. :)

**not saying-** was this soon enough? well hope you liked this chapter!

**FinlandGirl-** This long enough bitch! Ha ha just playing I know that last chapter was barely 2,000 words this one is 3,000 something NEXT UP 4,000:)

**LoneWolf530-** The lemon is slowly approaching so keep reading :). Waldo Haha I was just kidding with that you know the book 'Where's Waldo' I was just being random. :) thanks for the review!

**Hiiragi Demon-** You are by far my favorite reviewer your reviews make me smile and shit like that. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter oh yeah you like how I used your 'ball of hormones' ha-ha so funny:)

**Lukka-** Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	8. Who? What? Where?

A/N: I'm at 59 REVIEWS!! That's what I'm talking people! Woohoo keep it up! And you may have noticed that I moved up it's now rated M! so keep your little brothers/sisters away because it's started to get sour! hintLEMON COMING not this chapterhint

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DBZ but I do own this story. Even though this story does include characters from DBZ…I just don't want to get sued! R&R.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

::Mating Telepathy::

_**Pan's 'Inner' Voice Thinking**_

**AGES:**

Pan- 16

Uub-18

Bra- 17

**Chapter 8: Who? What? Where?!**

Uub picked Pan up and lays her on the couch then she picks up her shirt and awkwardly attempts to put it back on her but in the end just lays it on top of her unconscious body.

He plops down on the other sofa with his head in his hands.

_What the hell am I doing!? This is my sensei's granddaughter and I'm in her father's house about to do **that** with her! Gaaah think Uub what are you gonna do?_

He looks over at her as she sleeps so peacefully and a smile works its way to his face.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Something was different about her today though I can't quite put my finger on it though. Hmm it must be that whole mating thing they were telling us about._

Pan's cell phone goes off again drawing Uub's attention over to it. He walks over and looks at it. And it show's 'Bra-Bitch' flashing on her caller ID.

_I wonder who that is? It better not be some guy!_

Uub frowns up at the thought of another man calling **his** woman. So he flips it up and answers with a stern,

"Hello?"

"Uhm hey…who is this?"

Uub let out a breath of relief as he heard a females voice on the other end of the phone.

"This is Uub Majuub."

"…oh okay…uhm is Pan around?"

Uub clinches his teeth and glances sideways to Pan. Now he's trying to think of what to say,

"Well she is 'around'…but she's uh…not quite…here. She's uh…napping! Yeah she's taking a nap. But I'll tell her that you called Bra-Bitch."

"What'd you call me!? And who the fuck are you I don't know anyone named Uub? Where are Gohan and Videl?! Hello! Hel**-CLICK-"**

Uub hung up the up the phone because she started yelling too much and he hates when people just start yelling at him for no reason.

But just as fast as he hung up the phone starting ringing again. This time her cell phone and her house phone. Let's just say that this is too much for Uub to handle all at once.

_What the hell I gotta go! Sorry Pan hopefully next time we see each other it won't be so crazy…and loud!_

He grabs his vest gives Pan a quick kiss on the cheek and runs out the door, then he takes off and flies back to his village as fast as he can.

_Maybe it's not to late for me to shave my head…_

---------------15 min. Later---------------

Pan feels cold water just splash against her face falling in her nose and mouth.

"Ack! Cough cough HACK! What the fuck!?"

"Oh Panny your okay! My born grandbaby!"

Pan nearly choked on the water that fell in her mouth as Chichi locked her arms around her neck and squeezes her into a tight hug. Pan tries to pull back,

"Gran-dma cough too heave tight!"

"Sorry dear."

She pulls away then wipes her tears with a handkerchief that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.**(A/N: Meh who hasn't done that. Haha)**

"I'm just so sniff happy that you're okay Pan. You see you and your father both suffered tonight."

"Huh?"

Chichi just points over to Gohan who's sitting at their dining room table with an icepack on the back of his head and his eyes closed. Pan gets up off the couch and walks over to him placing a hand over his,

"Are you okay dad?"

He just sits there and Pan thinks that he didn't hear what she said until he responds,

"I'm fine."

She can feel some sort of unwanted vibe coming off of him and Pan doesn't like it. So she just say's a quiet 'ok' and walks out the kitchen back door.

Gohan takes a deep sigh and closes his eyes again. But they quickly shot back open when Chichi knocks him in the back of the head with a frying pan. He smashes the ice pack on his bump yelling,

"Mom will you please stop it! As if my head isn't aching enough! Why'd you do that anyway?!"

"You know why Gohan don't you dare treat your child like the dirt under your shoe! Now go and talk to her."

Gohan was about to protest but decides to hold his tongue.

_I'm a grown man and I'm letting my mother boss me around. Why does all of this feel so familiar._

"Alright mom. I'll see what's going on with Pan."

"That's my boy."

Gohan gets up and walks out of the door that Pan went through and sees her sitting under a tree sniffling and choking back tears.

_Maybe I was a little rude to her._

He goes and takes a seat next to her, he knows that she notices him because she scoots away from him and wipes her eyes. Gohan takes the ice pack off of his head and fiddles around with it with his fingers.

"So I just want to start out by saying …I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder a few minutes ago Panny."

"…sniff thanks for apologizing dad, and it's okay I guess I can understand where you're coming from."

He rubs his temples,

"Actually I'm very sure that you don't Pan. Unless you have a 16 year old quarter saiyan daughter that's just found her soul mate, I highly doubt you'll understand."

She chuckles blushing,

"Yeah you got a point there. So….what now?"

"Well me and you really haven't had a chance to just talk since all of this drama's started. And…I really wish that I could know everything but I don't think that I can handle it right now. So how about we sit out here and enjoy the night light and sort this all out when it's not 12 o'clock at night."

"That sounds great to me dad."

And she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek then lays her head on his forehead as they sit outside for another 30 minutes before Pan falls asleep and Gohan carries her back inside to her room. He places her softly on her bed,

_My little girl really has grown up…yeah I definitely need to sleep this out._

Then he bends over and kisses her forehead brushing her bangs away.

"I love you Pan-chan."

**-----------------Next Morning: Saturday 9a.m--------------**

Pan wakes with a really bad headache,

_Ugh I can't get **one** good nights sleep!? I just pray that today has **a lot **less drama than yesterday._

She flips her cover off of her and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, then she stands up wobbling a little.

_I feel so drunk right now. I'll just take a shower and hope that it works._

So she strips down to nothing and walks over to her bathroom, turns on the nice warm water and steps in as she attempts to clear her head off hectic thoughts. And everything was going great until a certain voice speaks up,

_**How dare you!!**_

_Ugh! Not today please, I mean I finally get rid of you for a while and now POOF! What do you want?_

_**Hey bitch your ass better be thanking me.**_

_For what?! Making me look like a whore that just wants Uub's body?!_

_**Not a whore, just horny.**_

_Whatever leave me alone! And better believe that I'm gonna find out a way to get rid of you._

_**Oh no I'm shaking. Now you need to go and get Uub alone for hmm I don't know he's a virgin…unfortunately and so are you…unfortunately so I'd say 1 hour will do.**_

_1 shut the fuck up. 2 no. And 3 HELL NO!_

_**You say that now but I won't argue with you. And you better believe me when I say this when the time comes I will come back. Bye.**_

And she 'left' once again leaving a very confused Pan. Figuring that her shower was pretty much ruined Pan turns the water off and steps out. Wrapping a soft pink towel around her body stopping above the knees and a towel around her head.

Then she travels back to her room walking towards her closet opening the door.

_Hmm…lets see. It's still hot out since it's summer so how about a …sun dress? Nah. Shorts and a tank? No boring. Mini skirt and a camisole? Hmm…no. Capri's and tube top? Yea!_

So she changes into white denim capris that stop above her knees and a blue tube top, with her hair up in a ponytail. Of course Pan does have a problem putting on her capris. Her tail! She simply cut a hole in the back of her pants and went down to her living room where her parents are enjoying Saturday morning television.

"Hey mom we and Bra are suppose to meet up in an hour at the mall. Can I go?"

"Well you already have everything planned and you didn't even bother to ask one of us if you could even go? That's not very responsible Pan."

"Well I was going to yesterday…but you know…"

Gohan grunted and Videl glanced at him for a second then back to Pan.

"I guess we all need a 'break' after everything that's happened yesterday, so yeah, you can go."

Pan smiles and jumps on her mom's lap,

"Thanks mom!"

And she kisses Gohan on the cheek,

"Love you guys! I'll be back by 11!"

She was half way out the door when Gohan yelled,

"Be back at 8 o'clock!"

But Pan didn't reply as the door slammed shut Videl just handed him a cold glass of water.

"She's gone sweetheart don't worry we know our daughter and we know that she's a good girl. And we should put more faith in her don't you agree?"

"Yeah…I guess your right babe. I just need one day without seeing that boy and I should be fine."

"Mhmm I'm gonna go finish our breakfast."

--------------------OUTSIDE WITH PAN-------------------

She locks her front door, even though no one lives within 10 miles of them except for her grandparents, and when she turns around she runs into …Uub! A/N: You all know that you saw it comingJ. looking up Pan's mouth literally drops open,

"Wha-wha…what are you doing at my house?"

"Uhm sorry…I think that I left something over here from last night."

Pan blushes as flashbacks of the night before came rushing to her,

_Gaaah god he thinks that I'm some kind of slut now!_

She quickly covers up her cheeks and glances back to the house because she heard someone coming, so grabbing onto Uub's forearm Pan drags him to the opposite side of the house. Looking back around the corner making sure that no one came out of the house, then she snapped back to Uub,

"Ok…what did you leave?"

He scratches the back of his head**. (A/N: Goku's trademark!) **then answers with a chuckle,

"Well last night when we…yea…**cough** you sort of took off my belt and I guess when I left I forgot to grab it."

Pan mentally slaps herself for being weak enough to let her horny saiyan half take control.

_Okay get it together Pan…all I need to do is walk in there and find his damn belt!_

"Shit! why do I have to have a horny incontrollable saiyan side?!"

Uub just takes a step back since he still isn't use to Pan's random outbursts of anger. Pan curses herself about 10 more times before she can regain her mental state, taking in a deep breath she puts up her finger at her. A/N: not that finger! evil children

"Just…wait behind that tree so that no one can see you."

He simply nods his head and shuffles his feet behind the tree. Pan smiles to herself as she watched him go behind the tree,

_**He's so adorable.**_

_SHUTUP!_

She walks into her house noticing that her parents aren't anywhere to be found.

_Hmm I wonder where they went that fast?_

Then she here's a faint bumping noise coming from upstairs.

_Huh? What's that? Sounds like it's coming from mom and dad's room. Bumping…wait…oh my god. EWWWWWWWWWW!_

She starts frantically throwing stuff trying to drown out the sounds of her parents 'doing it'. she flipped up her rug and saw a thin white material,

_Got it! Ugh thank god I need to fucking puncture my ears now!_

After managing to successfully make her way out of the house with only minor images of her parents still in her she chucked Uub's belt over to him as hard as she could. Unfortunately for Uub his belt manages to catch fire and disintegrates before he could grab it.

"Uhh…thank you?"

Pan just swats at him,

"Whatever I'm out. I need to get as far away from this place and **you** as I can."

And with that she levitates in the air and speeds off while Uub is left with a puzzling look. So he decides to follow her and question what he's done now to aggravate her.

_I really don't get this girl the day has just started and I've already gotten on her nerves._

He's a few feet behind her when she looks back and rolling her eyes shouts,

"What the hell do you want?! Quit following me!"

"I would just like to know what I did this time to make you so upset!"

"Well following me right now isn't exactly the best way to find that out!"

He flies up beside her,

"Okay now I'm not following you."

Pan sweat dropped almost falling out of the sky.

_This guy can't take a hint. Honestly how dense can one person be?!_** (A/N: I guess she forgot that he HAS been under Goku's care for 10 years. Haha)**

"Just go away Uub!!"

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong so that I won't repeat my mistake."

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to just fly next to me with me ignoring you."

"Okay…"

"…"

"…"

Pan glances over at him as he looks straight ahead,

_Damnit!_

---------------------15 MINUTES LATER-------------------

The two landed in the deserted end of a huge parking lot. Uub looks around observing his surrounding,

_Hmm… I wonder where we are._

And he looks up to see Pan walking nearly 10 feet ahead of him,

"Hey Pan wait up!"

He thinks that she heard him since she began walking faster. He quickly caught up with her and they both walked simultaneously to the entrance of the mall, much to Pan's annoyance.

Once they were at the entrance they were greeted by an upbeat bluette tan teenage girl. **(A/N: SOOOOOO many adjectives.)**

The girl raced up to them and engulfed Pan in a friendly hug. Then she pulled back and looks Uub up and down making him a little uncomfortable and Pan's blood boil. She gave Pan a sly grin and whispers in her ear,

"Good job Pan! You got a real hottie this time."

"Shut up Bra, he's not mine I just meet him yesterday."

"Oh really?"

She slides past Pan and extends her hand out to Uub with a seductive smile planted on her face,

"Hi I'm Bra do you have a nice cutie?"

"Yes it's-"

"What are you doing Bra!?"

Pan yelled as she snatched Uub by the back of his shirt away from Bra.

"Isn't it obvious Pan?,"

She glanced up and winked at him which pisses Pan off even more.

"I'm flirting and hopefully me and Mr. Hot Chocolate over there will see if chocolate really is the flavor of love." **(A/N: not the show. Lol)**

"But you can't do that!"

Bra crosses her arms with a smirk planted on her face,

"And why not hmm? Because you might have a crush on him?"

"NO! Well not really it's because he's my…my…mate."

"Your what?"

"mate."

"Pan I know that we're saiyans and all but for real speak up."

"MATE! Okay Uub is my mate!!!"

Well Pan manages to draw the attention of all the passers byers not only because she is the 'legendary' Hercules granddaughter but the random incredibly loud outburst may have helped as well.

Bra's just standing there letting the new information sink in.

Uub? Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm…wait!

She points at Uub,

"You're that asshole that called me a bitch!"

Pan looks at the two confused,

"What?"

------------------FIN-----------------

Okay kiddos it's been exactly 3 months and 7 days! Not a good thing. Let's see if the next chapter I can not have that bad of a record. So sorry for keeping all of my loyal readers waiting but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

So how would you feel if someone called you a bitch? I'd be pissed to. Will Bra and Uub rumble in the parking lot. I don't know folks ha ha. Don't forget to ALERT MY STORY! So I don't have to harass you all with emails. Lol.

**REVIEWERS**

**Magdelana530**- Yeaaa well this chapter explains why thank you I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that he's smoking lol

**Kimmy (TurCha)- **Hope you like this chapter I know I wish I had a separate perveted half. Ha ha

**Hiiragi Demon**- YES YOU ARE! Dang you left me such a looooooong review and I'm leaving short reply kinda like sexp lol jk thanks for the review girl hope you enjoyed this chapter

**carolinaz05**- Thanks your review kicked ass. Sorry this wasn't sooner

**Nikki-4**- Aww thanks hope you like this chapter

**Anon**- Me too he's too old for her! Welcome

**Not saying**-Welcome and thank you!

**Nikki**- Glad you love it! Hope you loved this one!

**.- **ha…wind.

**hot-ninja-babe- **thank you I hope this chapter made up for my lack of updating faster

**lonewolf530**- It's RATED M! and yep lemon should be soon which means the story's almost over. It's okay to rant lol

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! And ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT! And I PROMISE to update within the next 2 weeks!! PROMISE! K I'll stop yelling now lol bye


	9. Tides aShifting

A/N: DON'T HURT ME!! I have been moving for the past 3 weeks plus my big brothers graduation, my headshots, and entertaining family. And to top it ALL I've seen damn near every insect I can take from a freaking HOUSE CENTIPEDE to 20 dead caterpillars. So please my loyal lovely readers…spare me

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DBZ but I do own this story. Even though this story does include characters from DBZ…I just don't want to get sued! R&R.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

::Mating Telepathy::

_**Pan's 'Inner' Voice Thinking**_

**AGES:**

Pan- 16

Bra- 17

Uub-18

**Chapter 9: Tides a-Shifting**

_**Last time…**_

_Bra's just standing there letting the new information sink in._

_Uub? Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm…wait!_

_She points at Uub,_

"_You're that asshole that called me a bitch!"_

_Pan looks at the two confused,_

"_What?"_

_**Now…**_

Bra is still pointing an accusing at Uub as he stands there scratching his head. Pan steps between the two with her arms crossed. She turns to Bra.

"What do you mean he called you a bitch? This is the first time you've meet him. Right?…"

Bra scoffs moving her attention from Uub and walks up to Pan taking out her cherry red phone and flipping it open to show Pan when she called her.

"See I called you at 12 last night then that,"

She points her cell at Uub.

"Asshole picks up and calls me a bitch! I mean I know that I **can** bitch sometimes…but only my family and close friends can call me that! Not some jack off that met me over the phone!"

Pan looks around seeing that some of the crowd is beginning to reform. She quickly locks one of her arms around Bra's arm and the other with Uub's and drags the two into the mall as fast as possible.

They stop at an arcade. But not just a normal arcade it's Pan's arcade. Seriously Hercule bought the lovely arcade for his precious granddaughter for her 10th birthday. So she doesn't have to pay to play** -A/N: aha I rhyme:)-,** all she needs to do is scan her card. Uub can't help but gawk at what he say on almost every wall is a blown up picture of Pan…'through the years'.

But Bra is less than impressed seeing as she's been here literally hundreds of times and it does tend to get old. She removes her arm from Pan and backs up frowning in disgust as four little 'rug-rats' scurry in front of her.

_I'm sooooo too old to be seen here._

"Care to explain our sudden arrival in Pan-Land Panny?"

_Again with that fucking nickname!_

"Look Bra it's not going to kill you to be seen here."

"Sure it won't…"

Bra frowns and looks over and sees **one** of her boyfriends walking into the arcade with a group of his friends. She immediately transports out of the arcade, throws Pan deuces and quickly walks the other direction.

_Thanks Bra. I'm glad that she's my best friend…Grrr I'm gonna change it from bitch to ditching-bitch! Hey I rhymed …oh god now I'm lame like my parents were…well still are…_

Uub's still fascinated by the whirlwind of lights, music and…DanceDanceRevolution?

_Hmm I wonder what that is?_

Pan of course is too busy trying to convense herself that she won't end up like her parents. The 'hero' and 'heroine' of the city. Prancing around in a lame outfit convinced that it's a good thing. And to top it all off a lame name.

_Honestly daddy the 'great saiyaman' how stupid. And like mom's is any better, I mean all she did was add woman to it. Now if I was a super hero my name would be something cool like…Pretty-Pansy…no…Perfect-Pan…ttacker. Perfect-Panttacker? Nah…PP…nope. Hmm…wait why am I doing this? Nooo I'm destined to be a…a LAME!_

Her sudden 'revelation' snaps her out of her inner thoughts as she looks around and…no Uub.

_Great first I get left by my best friend and now I lose my mate that has probably never even been in mall. Today is going PERFECT!_

She stands on her tippytoes and sees a crowd gathering around the DanceDanceRevolution area. -**A/N: the girl on the DanceDanceRevolution is Pan she's the champion there.-** She smirks to herself and slams her hands together.

_Uub will have to wait, it looks like I have a challenger._

Strolling casually towards the crowd and then making her way through, not having to push past anyone once people realized who she is. And to her utmost surprise, so shocked that her eyes bulge out and mouth agape the one smashing her dance record is non other than …Uub!

_FIN_

**-A/N: ahaha just playing- **Pan watches as he hits every mark perfectly looking rough yet…graceful at the same time.

_Uub can dance?!_

She continues watching as he not only PASSES her record but he completely destroys his opponents chances of winning as Uub does a final left stomp his challenger falls of the machine and onto the ground.

The crowd is stunned for a few seconds but then they quickly erupt in a vigerous roaring of applauses. Many 'can you believe it', 'he makes Pan look like shit' and 'he's so hot!' whispers are heard going through the crowd as they gossip about the newest DDR champion.

Pan can't help smirking as she makes her way through the crowd. As she walks past the chattering people a sudden hush is heard, then stepping on the machine Pan points at Uub and in classic Hercule fashion she says,

"I Pan Son challenge you to level 10 DanceDanceRevolution Uub! Do you accept or choose to be a coward and forever live in embarrassement of declining me?!"

He simply chuckles and bows at her,

"Of course I'll accept…though it will be a shame for you to lose in front of all of your loyal fans wouldn't it?"

A loud 'Oooooh' emerges through the crowd and Pan's smirk gets even wider. She begins walking to her side and stops in front of him,

"That's a lot of talk you have there mohawk boy…let's say we make this interesting. **When **I win you must do whatever I want for a week-"

"And if I win you have to go on a dite with me."

She slaps her forehead and yells,

"It's DATE simple-ton, but okay I will. Wait a sec how do you even know what a date is and how do you know how to dance on this thing?"

He flashes her his pearly whites shaking a finger at her,

"Uh-uh Panny that's a secret that you can learn only if you win."

She scoffs as the music sounds up.

_Please mohawk boy, trust I will win. But I must say it is nice to have a challenger at this thing._

_3.…_

_2..._

_1..._

_GO!_

_Oh-o-o-oa _

_Oh-o-o-o _

_Oh-o-o-oa _

_Oh-o-o-o _

_Sweet little bumble bee_

**LEFT SPIN!**

**RIGHT STOMP!**

_I know what you want from me_

**RIGHT STOMP! RIGHT STOMP!**

**JUMP BACK LEFT STOMP!**

_Dup-I-dup-I-do la la_

_Dup-I-dup-I-do la la_

**FRONT! LEFT! LEFT! BACK! STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPPPP!**

**FRONT! LEFT! LEFT! BACK! STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPPPPP!**

_Sweet little bumble bee _

**KICK LEFT**

**STOMP LEFT! RIGHT!**

_More than just a fantasy_

**FALL BACK ON RIGHT!**

**KICK UP BOTH**

**STOMP RIGHT! RIGHT!**

_Dup-I-dup-I-do la la_

_Dup-I-dup-I-do la la_

**FRONT! LEFT! LEFT! BACK! STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPPPP!**

**FRONT! LEFT! LEFT! BACK! STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPPPPP!**

_My heart skips a beat _

_When you walk in the room_

**REVERSE RIGHT!**

**FRONT! BACK!**

**REVERSE LEFT!**

**FRONT! BACK!**

Uub smiles at Pan as they listen to the music and the constant cheering from the crowd that seems to be getting louder by every passing step.

"Getting tired yet Pan?!"

"Humph you wish mohawk!!"

_Damn why does he have to be so cute when he smiles??! Focus girl you CANT lose!_

_I go BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

**JUMP BACK ON LEFT HAND! LEFT! LEFT!**

_You go ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!_

**JUMP ON RIGHT FOOT STOMP!**

**LEFT FOOT STOMP!**

**BOTH STOMP!!**

YOU'RE MY PLAYBOY PLAYTOY

LOVEABLE FRIEND

_Right! Right! Jump righ-no left! Stupid Pan! Why can't I get this?! Stupid bumble bee bullshit!!_

_I WANNA BE WITH YOU UNTIL THE END_

Pan glances over and watches Uub hit mark after mark perfectly, while she struggles to reclaim her composer after a few minor slip ups.

_What's wrong with me why am I losing at this? And why am I not getting pissed off about it…_

_I GIVE MY HEART AND MY SOUL TO YOU_

_TO MAKE YOU SEE ITS TURE_

**FRONT STOMP**

**LEFT STOMP**

_IM SO CONFUSED, BABY, CANT YOU SEE_

_PLEASE COME RESCUE ME-_

_Spin right! No wait left! Touch back or fro-_

"Aaah!"

Pan accidentally ends up tripping herself up and her body is being propelled towards the floor. Which is unusually clear since the crowd has decided to move out of the way so that she wouldn't fall on them. -**A/N: what a nice audience clear the path so that you can bust your ass. Haha-**

Luckily for her someone does care enough about her to actually help as she stares at the ground waiting for the collision that never comes. She feels a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Turning around in his arms she pauses and stares into his warm chocolate eyes.

They stay in this position for what seems like an eternity as the two gaze lovingly into one another's eyes. For the first time, in the past two days, Pan can whole heartedly say that she can see herself with this man.

_I never realized how gorgeous his features are…his dark eyes…full kissable lips that I just want to feel all over me- wow. Did I just think that or was it my saiyan side…guess it was me. Duh wait why are we just staring at each other? I better say something…_

A blush has crept it's way to Pan's cheeks as she whispers a soft,

"Thank you."

He smiles down at her,

"No problem."

As much as Pan would love to stay like this all day something in her mind clicks and she remembers where they're at.

"Uhm, not like I'm not enjoying this but…you can but me down."

"Huh?"

He looks down and realizes that his arm is infact still wrapped around the raven-haired beauty. He chuckles, gently setting her on the ground then proceeds to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay…come on."

Pan grabs a hold of Uub's wrist, and she walks in front of the DDR machine drawing everyone's attention to her, after clearing her throat she raises Uub's arm up and shouts,

"The victor!!! Come on people lemme hear you!!!"

Having permission to cheer from the champion's granddaughter everyone in the arcade stomps their feet and let out a thunderous rage of excitement and cheers. Most not believing that the Pan Son would accept defeat so easily.

The two remained in the arcade for a few more minutes as herds of people bombarded them with questions and praise. Pan grabs Uub's hand and leads him out of the arcade. They then run through the back exit and take out to the sky's.

Their flying side by side after Pan reluctantly let go of his hand to a destination unknown. Uub decides that the whole silence thing isn't working,

"This is like a case of dejavu huh?"

"hmm…"

She reflects on the first time they fly in silence together. And she blushes recalling how rude she'd been to him.

"Oh yeah…he he I remember…sorry for being such a bitch before. I'm just-"

"Let's land down there and talk."

"Kay but Uub…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever cut me off again or I might cut something off that you wouldn't like."

She descends to the ground leaving him in the sky puzzled.

_I wonder what she meant by that?_

Pan lands next to a big sakura tree and a small lake with clear crystal blue water, with a few small fish swimming around. She squats down and places a hand in the water, feeling the little fishes squirm through her fingers.

Uub lands behind Pan walking next her gazing down at her.

_She's acting very strange today…maybe it's the summer air._

Pan's voice cut into his thoughts,

"So spill it."

"Excuse me??"

"Tell me how you in some unholy way manage to beat me in DDR."

"Oh …that. Ha…ha"

She frowns up to him,

"Yes that. What's with you?"

"Okay I'll tell you,"

He takes a seat next to her sitting on his bottom -**A/N: Teehee bottom.-** extending his legs out to be more comfortable. Pan tenses up at the proximity of the two.

"Well while Goku's been training me these past years in my village sometimes I'd get bored, and while he slept I'd go and sneak off to the nearest city and just walk around. Then I came to this place called the 'Kraze Kat' and they had the Dance game so it took off from there."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

They just kinda sit in silence, uncomfortable…eerie silence. The only noise that can be heard are the plops of water as the fish rapidly swim around and the faint wind blowing. Suddenly an idea pops into Pan's hand. She slams her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"I just thought of something!"

He gives her a puzzling look.

"What?"

"Take me to your village."

"My village…"

A sweat mark forms on Uub's forehead as he begins to ponder how his family will react to meeting her.

"I don't know about that Pan-"

"What's the matter? Are you ashamed of your _mate_??"

"NO! it's just…uh-"

"Perfect let's go!!"

"Wait! Pan!!"

But Pan not being one to wait grabs a hold of Uub's arm and takes off in the air. While Pan let go and let's Uub take the lead he can't help but have a pang of worry in the back of his mind.

_I hope they don't scare her away._

_FIN_

_seriously_

Uub's village! How will his family react when they meet Pan? Goku's granddaughter!? Oh yes they likey…or not.

Well to tell the truth I'm getting rather bored with my own story. I do get little jolts of enthusiasm here and there but overall I'm done. Maybe two more chapters. Yes I'll have a lemon! K hope you liked this chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

**REVIEWERS**

**Yuko the Saiyan**- Thanks hope you like this chapter too!

**Nikki- **Ha ha I try. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

**Hiiragi Demon**- another long review:) yea this one took even longer. But I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones.

**Not saying**- Aww thanks I'm not sure how I got so talented in writing haha I'm an artist actually. Yea these three months have been hell I hope you liked this chapter!

**hot-ninja-babe**- K cool hope you love this chapter. :)

**LoneWolf530**- sorry this definitely wasn't soon enough but I managed to finish hope this one was just as funny!

**carolinaz05**- today dude hope you like this chapter :)

**Nikki-4- **thank you hope you liked this chapter

**The Anime Wolf-** heyyy! Yea I know they are I think we should try and inspire more people to write Uub/Pan so we don't have to keep reading our own stories. Haha

P.S- CHECK OUT MY FRIEND THE ANIME WOLF'S STORY 6 CRUSHES AND ENEMIES IT'S A PAN/UUB SO IF YOU ENJOYED MY STORY YOU'LL LOVE THEIR'S. k peace


End file.
